


Antyk

by euphoria814



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [23]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon, Drabble, Light Angst, ale kto nie oglądał Friendsów - poważnie, kanon - Freeform, lekki angst, powiedzmy gdzieś 6 serii ten spojler, spojler
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 drabbli w 100 dni</p><p>Prompt:</p><p> </p><p>23. Antyk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antyk

Joey nie miał pojęcia czym jest antyk. Monica i Ross, a nawet Chandler używali tego słowa naprzemiennie i nigdy nie nadążał. Zresztą kto zrozumiałby o czym są ich rozmowy, naszpikowane długimi idiotycznymi słowami, które znali tylko ludzie, którzy sypiali ze słownikami. 

Joey od tego miał kobiety. I nie planował szybko zmieniać swojego trybu życia.

Pewnego dnia jednak doszło do niego czym jest antyk. W chwili, gdy zgubił obrączkę babki Rossa i okazało się, że jest ona nie do zastąpienia. I nie istnieje druga taka sama, którą mógłby odkupić.

Kto, u diabła, był tak głupi, żeby oddawać mu **antyki** do przechowania?!


End file.
